The Companion Paradox
by ChristyintheTardis
Summary: It was just an ordinary day for Jane until she met the Doctor... Rated T because Doctor Who episodes are rated 12.
1. Just A Day in the Office

"Come back tomorrow," said Clara with her arms crossed, "Ask me again."  
"Why?" Asked The Doctor.  
"Because tomorrow I might say yes." Replied Clara as she started to walk away. "Sometime after seven okay for you?" she called back.  
The Doctor shook his head slightly in disbelief, "It's a time machine, any time's okay..." His voice trailed off.  
Clara smiled as she started to walk out the door, "See you then."  
The Doctor turned and called after her, "Clara?"  
Clara twisted around away from the door, "Huh?"  
"In your book there was a leaf," said the Doctor, gesturing with his hands. "Why?" He questioned.  
"That wasn't a leaf," Clara smiled, "That was page one," she opened the TARDIS door and walked away leaving the Doctor confused.  
"Right then Clara Oswald, time to find out who you are," said the Doctor to no-one in particular, he sharply turned, moved a few controls on the TARDIS console and set a course.

**The Companion Paradox******

**_Just a Day in the Office_**

**Earth- Present Day**

Jane was on a beach looking out to the ocean contemplating and relaxing letting the sea air wash over her in...

"Jane, this is the fourth time I've asked, Will you please give these files to your boss?" Said a man's voice.  
Reality check: Jane was in the office where there was a young man trying to get her attention, Jason, her friend. Jane was meant to be working on something important or supposedly important, she could honestly barely remember what she was supposed to be working on, she looked at her computer, all that was on it was a blank Word document, no wonder she had zoned out. Her job, title "General Assistant to Miss Sharp." General slave, more like it, thought Jane to herself on more than one occasion but it was a job and as constantly reminded by her mother she was lucky to have it.  
"Jane, Files!" Jason pointed out.  
"What?" Asked she, she really wasn't with it today.  
"Please Jane would you give these files to the boss. Company rules say I have to give it to you to give to her! Plus I'll be your best-est friend ever!"  
"Jason, I'm your only friend!" Jane joked as she took the load off of Jason's hands.  
"What am I going to do with you," asked Jason.  
"Absolutely nothing," replied Jane cheerfully.  
"You and your daydreams are going to lose me my job one of these days, " said Jason.  
Again with the job, didn't dreams matter at all to anyone anymore? 'I suppose not,' thought Jane to herself as she left to hand over the oh-so-important files to the boss. She pressed the button for the elevator and set off in the direction of her bosses floor.

"Ahhh!" "Ahhhh!" "Ahhhhhh!"  
Jane hated elevators. In her mind it was a box of death but she had to face it in this job, either that or take the stairs and that was not going to happen the whole office block was twenty floors high and Miss Sharp along with around twenty others worked right at the top, Jane was unlucky to work on the fifth so the elevator was a necessity for the amount of times she needed to go up there. Despite that she absolutely hated it, especially the ones that made noise. the noise sounded like people screaming. Quite disconcerting. She should have got Jason to go up with her, it was horrible, one hand on the railing, one arm under the heavy files she tried to drown out the noise and terror of the elevator by thinking.  
"Ahh!" "Ahh!"  
The elevator stopped and Jane got out.

As she walked down the corridor Jane's blood ran cold, it was too quiet. There was meant to be around twenty people up here working, there was always a bit of noise. Not even on a lunch break was it this quiet. There was something else, something she missed. Jane's heart missed a beat as she realised. The lift was silent on the way back down.

She walked quickly to her bosses office, she was about to knock on the door when she heard someone the other side. She almost didn't recognise the voice, so different from the commanding tones of her boss, Miss Sharp was pleading.  
"Please, I'll do anything! Please don't hurt me!"  
Miss Sharp was in danger, Jane had to do something. She knocked loudly on the door. "Don't hurt that woman, if you know what's good for you!" She yelled through the door. "I'm armed!" She yelled without thinking.  
'Stupid, stupid' thought Jane, 'What am I armed with, a file?'  
"Oh God, Help me!" cried Miss Sharp.  
'Ok, armed with some files it is then' thought Jane and pushed open the door with force. What sight now befell her she would never forget.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"


	2. A Strange Man

The next few things happened very quickly. There was a green light and Miss Sharp slumped to the floor, she was dead, her eyes were looking at Jane, almost accusingly. Jane gasped. The metallic creatures then looked towards Jane. Was that a toilet plunger attached to them? Never mind. They were aiming their other weapon at her, the type they had just used to kill Miss Sharp. Jane shut the door fast and ran, she ran faster than she ever thought possible. She was still carrying the files. Jane couldn't believe that she was still carrying them, of all things. She chucked them behind her; perhaps they would slow the creatures down. They didn't seem to have legs at least; maybe they would be stopped in their tracks. No wonder it was so quiet up here, everyone must be dead. She had to get down and warn the others. She would take the stairs, that way the creatures wouldn't call the lift back up while she was still in it and they couldn't follow her down the stairs, right? They would have to have legs for that. She heard the lift arrive back up at the floor just as she turned to go down the stairs, who could it be? She had to get them away from here before they were killed.  
It was Jason.

"Jane, I know you hate lifts, I'll go with you down if you want. That is if you're scared?" He asked kindly.  
"We're taking the stairs!" Shouted Jane and started to pull him along.  
He stopped her and he put his hands around her head as if he was talking to a child. "Jane this fear of lifts is getting out of hand..."  
"We don't have time for this Jason!"

"Yes we do! Come on I'll help..."He pulled her back towards him. She then interrupted him.  
"JASON, there are a group of..." What were they? "Murderers on this floor; they killed Miss Sharp and all the others with..." What with? They didn't look like normal weapons. She would just say an average response. "Guns!"  
She started to cry, the events of the day were some of the most shocking in her life, her boss didn't deserve to die, she didn't like her but no-one should die like that.  
"Right. Let's go!" He said with urgency as his face went pale white.  
They ran down the stairs as quick as they could.

Jane stopped as they reached a level much lower down. "We need to evacuate everyone! These things...people don't care who they kill."  
Jason was already on it. He pressed the fire alarm that was on the level. They ran through the doors on that level.  
"This is not a drill everyone, there's a fire in the building. Get out as quickly and calmly as you can please." He said loudly to the whole room.  
Quickly everyone walked out.

Jane heard the lift moving. "Jason, run!" She grabbed his hand and they ran towards the other exit that everyone was using. "Hurry people! Quickly!"She said, pushing past people. As they were going down a person pushed past her in the other direction.  
"No! Don't!"  
The person ignored her.  
She let go of Jason's hand.  
"What are you doing Jane?"  
"That person is going to get them self killed!"  
"Jane. It's ridiculous you going after him! You'll get yourself killed to and that can't happen!"  
"If he doesn't come with me straight away, I'll leave and get out, Okay?"  
"No, not okay! I'll come with you."  
"Fine then!"  
"Good!"  
They struggled to get past the people they had previously pushed past. These people were not impressed.  
"Sorry!"  
Jason interjected, "We are with the fire department, please continue on your way out of the building!"  
_Fire department? Really Jason? _She thought. Even though they were not wearing uniform everyone else still believed them.

They got back to the level they had ran through and they yelled at the man. He still took no notice of them.  
"Is he deaf?" Asked Jason.  
"Never mind that! What about people on the levels we missed. There was no one on the stairs besides this level's staff."  
Jason looked at her with disbelief, "Those poor souls."  
It made sense to Jane then, the creatures weren't on this level yet. For a reason. They were going down one level at a time. "We need to get this man out. Enough people have died."  
"Don't you think we should call the police."  
"Yes! Do that!"

The man ran into the storage cupboard.  
"Come on! Mister- we have to get out of the building!" yelled Jane as she followed him into the cupboard with Jason following a few steps behind her. No more people were dying today, not on her watch. This she was determined on.  
She looked around expecting to see the man in a cupboard of pens, paper, notebooks and perhaps the odd mouse but as she saw what the inside of the cupboard was like she fainted.


	3. Not Your Ordinary Cupboard

Jane opened her eyes just after she hit the floor.  
"Well that's new!" The man from earlier was peering into her face. "Never had that reaction before!"  
"What? Ow, my head." She said holding her, now throbbing, head.  
"Yes, you fell head-first into my TARDIS."  
"Um. What was I doing?" She then remembered, "We need to get out of here! There are..."  
"Daleks on the floors above." He had finished her sentence for her, kind-of...  
"Yes...What did you call them?"  
"Daleks. They started with the heads of the company on the top level and then made their way down the building."  
"Right... Wait, where's my friend? He was behind me," she muttered to herself.  
"Oh? Jason? He's over there in a heap. I don't know what's wrong with him."  
Jane looked in the direction the man gestured in.  
Jason was quite pale, he was rocking back and forth on the floor. "It's bigger on the inside...The cupboard's bigger on the inside."  
"It's not a cupboard. It's a TARDIS!" The man said proudly and then added an afterthought, "We better shut the door."  
Jane shut the door bewildered.

"This can't be a storage cupboard." Said Jason stating the obvious.  
"No! As I said before, this is a TARDIS!"  
Jason stopped rocking but continued to look like a goldfish, moving his mouth wordlessly.  
The man bounded towards the centre of the room and pressed some of the controls. No, not pressed, more like manoeuvred thought Jane. Not one control was the same.  
The man looked over his shoulder and smiled at Jason. "And if the TARDIS freaks you out wait until you find out about my two hearts!"  
Jason raised his eyebrows.  
Then the whole room shook.  
"Something I should have mentioned: Hold on!"

Jane grabbed onto one of the bars around the central console while Jason hit the floor completely as he could not find anything to hold onto.

"Oh my gosh, was that just an earthquake?" Asked Jane, once everything had calmed down.  
"No," replied the obviously crazy man, "We moved."  
"No we didn't!" Yelled Jane. The man was insane. Jane grabbed his arm, "I only came in here to get _you_ out of here!" She then grabbed Jason's arm as well and headed towards the door.  
The man sighed, "You're just going to freak out again..."  
"You'll freak out if you see those things that are upstairs!"

She opened the door and found herself outside of the London Eye. She dropped Jason and the man's arms and looked around confused. She looked into what she had just walked out of. It was a police box. She looked again at the street. And then she walked around the police box.  
"Jason..."  
"Yes?" He said nervously. He was leaning against a wall, seemingly unable to stand by himself.  
"Am I dreaming?" She asked.  
The strange man answered for him, "Why would this be a dream?"  
"I usually have dreams like this. Where things are trying to kill me, where Jason is freaking out..." She emphasized this point by gesturing towards him. "And where things don't make sense like how the cupboard moved and became a police box. Really it's fine."  
The man looked at her quizzically then pinched her hard on her arm.  
"Ow!" Jane looked at him in disbelief.  
"It is now obvious that in fact, you are not dreaming. Now, introductions, I am The Doctor, he's Jason, I believe, because you've mentioned his name several times now. We travelled in my TARDIS, which is bigger on the inside. It travelled because it...it's like a spaceship. Now who are you?"  
"Jane..."  
"Jane? I used to have a friend who had a name similar to that..." He got lost in his thoughts for a moment.

"Right..." Jason had walked over to Jane and 'The Doctor.' "Nice to meet you 'Doctor,'" He said with putting his hands into quotation marks around the word 'Doctor.' "Jane. He's obviously crazy. Let's go!"  
"But we moved?"  
"Must be a weird magic trick."  
"Right. That makes sense."  
"I hope you have a nice life 'Doctor' and well done on that magic trick, mate. 'Brilliant'. Jason said sarcastically while waving cheerfully at the man and putting his arm around Jane.  
They quickly walked away from the man and started heading towards the nearest bus stop.  
"Jane, we need to go to the police station and tell them what happened. Then we'll go home."  
"All right." She replied and they continued to walk away.

Meanwhile, The Doctor walked back into his TARDIS. He looked at the screen by the controls. "Oh. Right...By the red mountains of Gallifrey!"

He ran back out of the TARDIS and called after them, "Something I forgot to mention! We've travelled one week into your future!"


End file.
